I'm in WHAT!
by Chemeleon428
Summary: Sonic has gotten over Amy, after being flattened. Then one day, he meets someone new..
1. New Girl on Campus

Sonic the Hedgehog "I'm in WHAT?!?"

-  
Disclaimer, none of these Characters are mine, neither are anything related to anime, games, etc. Only the story, which is a sequal to "Love is for Losers", but hasn't really happened.  
--

Sonic darted around campus, he'd just recieved another lecture about trying to get girls to date him from Espio. Why the hell did he care? All he does is sit around and play Dragon Ball Z. God how Sonic hated it. Sonic stepped inside the library again, after a little walk. Fortunately, Espio wasn't there, he didn't want to deal with Espio and his so called "Knowledge".. Sonic went through the hall to the front desk, waving to Mrs. Vanilla and waving a cheery, "Good afternoon, Mrs. Vanilla." She returned the wave, she was on the phone again, Sonic laughed to himself. After putting his bag down, he sat at the front desk with a yawn, checking on returned books and putting them away.

Sonic was lost in his thoughts when he heard a feminine voice from the front of the desk, "Excuse me?" Sonic turned, what he saw amazed him, he saw a purple cat with a long violet jacket, with a ponytail in her hair, he gulped down the lump in his throat, "Can I help you?" Was all he could say, "Yeah, I was wondering, I'm new here, and I was wondering if you knew where I could get my ID card?" Sonic stood up, and pointed out the window, "You see the cafeteria?" The purple girl gave a nod, "Okay, head left from there, to the window in the wall, tell the lady there that you need your ID card." She turned back to him and smiled, "Thanks, my name's Blaze by the way." "S-Sonic." She giggled at his emberassed stutter, "Nice to meet you Sonic. Maybe we could hang out tomorrow?" Sonic nodded, "After fifth period ends, I come straight here. I'll meet you here?" Blaze nodded, "Yeah! I'll be back to check out a book or two, and something else." Sonic caught her remark and blushed a bit, "See ya tomorrow, Sonic." She turned with a wave and left. "B-Bye Blaze." He returned her wave. He leaned on the desk with a smile, he jumped when he heard, "Oooh, Romeo's got a date!" He turned and glared at Espio, "Oh, shut up." "Hey, I'm happy for ya bud! Just remember, smile, talk, and don't bring up anything unless she does." Sonic rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah." After his friend's advice, he returned to putting away books.

-  
The Next Day --

Sonic came in to the Library, a small smile on his face, he walked toward the desk, and noticed Mrs. Vanilla not in her office, "Where's Mrs. Vanilla?" Sonic asked, "Oh, she had to run to the office really fast. Put me in charge." He grinned mockingly, Sonic almost didn't hear him, "Yeah, fine, hold this." He handed Espio his overfilled backpack, and grabbed some books to shelve them. His thoughts were on his new friend Blaze, how she looked, her smile, laugh. And he didn't know anything about her. His mind shut off when he heard, "Well, well, we didn't lie." Sonic turned so he was face-to-face with Blaze, "Yeah well.. That's one thing that seperates me from other guys around here." "I can tell. So, are we going?" "Yeah! Just lemme put these away," "Sure, I'll be outside." She turned and left the library. 


	2. Our little, private, talk?

Chapter Two

Sonic finished placing books back on the shelf, he ran to the desk and grabbed his bag from Espio, "Thanks Esp, see ya!" and with that, he was off. He found Blaze outside, and smiled, "Okay, ready," He flashed a thumbs-up. She stood up and smiled, "Good, c'mon, let's walk," then led him forth. After a couple of minutes, she asked, "So, were there any girls you liked before me? And be honest!" Sonic turned, and thought, "Yeah, there was.." "Well?" "It's a long story.." "We got time." Sonic sighed, "Alright.." so he proceded to tell the whole story about Amy and when he came back, she pretty much acted like she didn't care about anybody but herself.

"That's awefull..Who does she think she is?!" Blaze was angry, "How could she do that?" Sonic glanced at her, "I shoulda seen it coming." "That's still no excuse. C'mon, Let's go teach her a lesson she won't soon forget!" She gripped his wrist tightly and dragged him away, "B-But Blaze! You don't even know her!" "So? That doesn't mean I won't do anything about it." "Speak of the devil, here she comes.." Sonic said, half heartedly. Blaze stepped away from sonic as Amy stepped in front of him, "Hi Sonic! I was thinking about what you told me the other day, and I thought we could give it a shot!" Sonic started to speak, but Blaze cut him off, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! This guy wants to make up after a few years, and you tear him down, then you go and act like you CARE about him?!" "Who's this, Sonic? Some girl who DESPERATELY needs some plastic surgery?" "WHAT?! You..You.." "Easy, Blaze.." Sonic spoke finally, "Don't listen to her," "Outta my way, Sonic." She pushed him aside, "Listen you! Just because you think that you can do whatever you want to anybody, doesn't mean that you CAN!" "Look, just because I don't date him, what makes you think you're the boss of me?" "STOP!" Sonic shouted, stepping between the girls, "Now that's enough. Amy, I understand you still hate me, I'm over you, I like Blaze now. So backoff." He started walking off, forgetting Blaze was standing there.

Sonic stormed into the library, muttering some colorful words, drawing Espio's attention in the empty library, "How'd it go?" "Shut up." "Didn't go well?" He asked as Sonic dropped his bag, "Yeah, it did, then we got to talkin about Amy, then Blaze decided to talk with her, then they fought and..UGH!" He slammed his face onto the desk with a loud "Wham". About then, Blaze came walking in, Espio stepped beside Sonic, "Can I help you?" Blaze nodded, "Um..Can I talk to Sonic..Alone?" Espio nodded, "Sure, I got some books to put away anyway." He picked up a stack and started toward the fiction shelves. Sonic sat up, "So I guess you hate me too now?" Blaze sat on her knees, "NO! No. Infact, I'd like to take you out on a REAL date." "What?" "Yeah, a date. At the mall, maybe? Saturday at about three?" Sonic stared, 'DAMMIT! NOD YOU IDIOT!' After repremanding himself inhis head, he nodded slowly, "Great!" Blaze stood up, "Oh and by the way, great drawings," She then left. Sonic cocked an eyebrow, "Drawings?" He turned to Espio who flashed a cocky grin. Sonic returned the smile, and finally started to relax, after all, he had a date in a couple of days. 


	3. The Night at a Friend's

Chapter 3 "Night at the Friend's"

Sonic sat in the windowsill of Espio's bedroom, he and his brother Charmy were already asleep, Sonic checked the clock on his Nintendo DS, "Damn..after midnight..I gotta get some rest, I got a date this afternoon.." He tossed his DS onto Espio's empty bed, they let Sonic use it, while they slept on the floor. Sonic stared outside at the full moon. He jumped when his purple friend appeared next to him, "Having a problem?" Sonic nodded, "Cold?" Sonic shook his head, never speaking. "Just gotta think about some things." "Liiike?" "Well..I realize, I'm not a kid anymore, I gotta act like it." "But?" "But i can't help but think about things that have happened to me. Like my father.." "Go on." "Damnit, Espio, YOU know what happened! Dad left me and Mom when I was three, married some evil bitch that Hell rejected, mooched off of us for three years, then goes to marry this...mysterious woman without even saying goodbye." "And your problem is..?" "I'm afraid.." "Of?" Sonic simply shrugged, "Things my father did, that I'm afraid of doing?" Espio nodded at his friend's lack of knowledge, "C'mon, get into bed, i'll get ya some hot chocolate. Might help ya sleep." He jumped down from the window, and headed out of the room. Sonic took his friend's suggestion and got into bed, changing the channel on the TV to some random anime. When Espio came back in, Sonic was already asleep. He put the steaming cup on the table, he'd drink it. He kicked his brother in the gut, "Wake up Charmy." "Huh? Wha? Did I kill it?" "Get up." "Whhyyyy?" Charmy whined. "Because, we need to go do some late night shopping." "But nothing's open.." "WalMart is a wonderful thing."

"Ehhh guys..Are you sure this is all neccesary? I'm going on a date, not to my mom's wedding.." Sonic asked as he wore a nice, collar T shirt, it was grey, with some black horizontal stripes, a pair of dress pants, and some black shoes. "Yes, now quit complaining, or I'll let Charmy take your wristband." "NO!" Sonic held his arm close to him, he had a special wristband, he kept it because he thought it was special, letting Charmy have it would MURDER Sonic. "Good, ya look great. Now go change, I want these clean when you leave." "What do we do in the mean time?" "Play Super Smash Bros. Melee, of course." "Fine... ... ...But I'm Pikachu." "Deal."

--

Disclaimer: Sonic, Espio, and all related Chars. Belong to SEGA and Sonic Team, Nintendo DS, Smash Bros, and Pikachu belong to..well..Nintendo..

-- 


	4. Excuse me, I'm looking for my Date

Chapter 4 "Excuse me, I'm looking my Date."

Blaze waited outside the mall for Sonic, instead of waiting for him to pick her up, she decided to meet him here. She checked her watch, she was early, deciding to her have her mom bring her early to surprise Sonic. "Half an hour. I'm glad I came early, the mall's PACKED!" she looked around at the parking lot, people looking for spots to park, and to get shopping done.

--

Espio shook Sonic, "WAKE UP DAMNIT!" Sonic snorted and waved around his face subconsiously, "Lemme lone.." "SONIC! You have a date!" Sonic shot up, his quills almost getting stuck in the upper bunk in the process, "CRAP!" He grabbed his nice clothes and went to change. When he came out, he was about to run off, untill Espio grabbed his shirt, "Hold it, Dale Earnhardt." "BUT MY DATE!!" "You are NOT going to get yourself all hot and sweaty. C'mon, we'll get Mom to drive."

--

Blaze checked her watch, "He's five minutes late..Well, it's our first date, he's probably nervous." She grinned to herself, untill she saw a white van stop in front of her, the door opened, and Sonic hopped out, "Thanks Esp! Thanks Mrs. Carter!" He waved as his friends left, he turned and saw Blaze staring at him, he casually walked up, "Excuse me, I'm looking for my date." He gave a cocky grin, "Oh? I'm waiting for mine. Want me to help you look for her?" she answered back, "Sure." She grinned, and stood up, "What took ya so long?" "I overslept.." He grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck, "At Three PM?" "I was up late..Thinking." "About?" "I'll tell ya later." He grinned and gripped her hand lightly, they walked into the mall's crowded entry way.

--

Sonic and Blaze walked through the mall, it was filled with all kinds of Stores, Resturaunts, Coffee shops, and even a GameStop. Sonic turned when Blaze stopped, "What's up?" She pointed to the sign above the door, "The..Disney Store?" A grin spread across Sonic's face, "I take it you wanna go in?" Blaze nodded, her grin returning, "Okay then." Sonic casually walked in, Blaze following.

The Disney Store wasn't too crowded, people must not have been shopping for their kids..Shame, it's a great place..Sonic watched as Blaze looked around frantically, she stopped at the Plush display in the back, Sonic stepped beside her, "Ooh, they're all so CUTE!" She squealed happily, and she picked up a Dumbo one, "Aaawww, it's ADORABLE! Too bad Mom said I could only get clothes and Lunch.." Sonic grabbed the Plushie from her, and checked the price tag, then gave it back to her, "Okay." "Okay?" He nodded, "Okay." "What's that mean?" "I mean just that, Okay." She shot him a confused look, then put it back, "What are you doing?" "I can't get it." "That doesn't mean I can't." He picked it up, and gave it to her, "OH! THANK YOU!" She hugged him tightly, Sonic stepped back from the sudden weight, "No..Problem..?" Blaze let him go and started around the store, looking for more stuffed characters and collectables. Sonic looked around untill he saw a Donald Duck plushie, "Ah. Just what I wanted." He picked it up and continued looking. When they met at the register, they had two plushies, A Winnie the Pooh Shirt, Jack Skellington hat, and many other articles of clothing. When Blaze reached to get some money, Sonic stepped in front of her, holding out two twenties, and a ten, "That should cover it." "What're you doing?" "Paying, what's it look like?" Blaze only stared, then thought, 'Wow..He must really care..Not like those other guys I dated..' Sonic waved a hand in front of her face, "Hello, Earth to Blaze." "Huh?! Oh, Sorry." Sonic grinned, "Sure. Where next?" "Well..I'm kinda hungry.." "Okay." He started for the exit, Blaze grabbed his free hand and made him face her, "But I'M paying." "Okay, okay."

--

They got to the food court, and was shocked, hardly anyone there..But the Chillidog place Sonic suggested was closed for repair, so they settled for Pizza. They found a table inside an Italian resturaunt, sitting across from each other, and putting thier bags beside themselves, a gentleman brought a Medium, Pepperoni to thier Table, "Thanks." Sonic reached to grab a ten, but Blaze beat him and paid, like she said. Sonic grabbed a slice, and set it on his plate, Blaze watched, "So, what were you thinking about?" "Huh?" "Remember? You were late cause you were up last night thinking." "Oh Yeah.." He started eating, after he finished a bite, he sighed, "Before I tell you, what do you think of me?" "You're a great guy, and you don't hestitate to give a girl what she wants, simply. Why?" "Well..My father wasn't the same.." "Oh?" "Yeah..When he dated my Mom, she said she wasn't copmpletely satisfied with him, but still Married him.." "Oh.." Blaze said, almost getting his point, her ears drooping, Sonic eyed his plate, "He pretty much left me and my Mom when I was about Three..Then he married an old friend from school." "That's horrible!" "But she was mean and cruel..After about a couple of years, they divorced, and moved in with us.." "WHAT?!" "Three years later, he magically dissapears, moves north, and marries some woman we don't even know anything about.." He slammed his fist on the table, "That Bastard.." Blaze moved to sit next to him, she rubbed his back affectionatly, "Hey, it's okay..As far as I'm concerned, you're nothing like your father.." He turned and looked at her, "Sorry..This was our date and I go and lose my temper over the past.." "No, it's okay. It's my fault for asking." "But you had a right to know." She sighed in defeat, Okay, okay.." They ate in silence for a bit, then continued shopping.

--

Four Thirty, when Blaze's mom said she'd pick her up. They waited outside, thier belongings already seperated into different bags, they saw a nice Candy Apple Red, 1973 Mustang pull up. "Well, that's my mom, wanna meet her?" Sonic nodded, and followed Blaze "Hi Mom, this is my boyfriend, Sonic." Sonic waved, "Hi." Blaze's mother smiled through the window, "Nice to meet you Sonic, call me Madison please." Blaze turned to Sonic and gave him a piece of paper, "Here's my phone number, call me tomorrow, okay?" Sonic only nodded, and watched as Blaze got in the car, "Talk to ya later, Sonikku!" He waved as they pulled away, Sonic turned toward Espio's house, and ran. It was only about ten miles, he'd be there in a few minutes.

--

Espio walked toward the door when he heard it knock, "ESPIO! LEMME IN!" Espio ran and opened the door to see a grinning Sonic, "Well, how'd it go?" "It went GREAT!" They went into his room where Sonic told him everything that happened, Espio spoke when he finished, "What? No Kiss?" "Hey, hey, cut it out Espio. It was only a first date." "I know, I'm just messing with ya." Sonic rolled his eyes and set up Espio's Wii for Super Smash Bros. Melee.

--

Disclaimer: Sonic, Espio, and Blaze are copyright of SEGA, Disney Store, Dumbo, Donald Duck, and Winnie the Pooh are copyright of Disney, Jack Skellington is Copyright of Tim Burton and Toumbstone Pictures, Nintendo Wii and Super Smash Bros. Melee are copyright of Nintendo, none of it belongs to me. (I wish it did though..) 


	5. Way to go Sonic!

Chapter 5 "Way to go Sonic!"

Monday morning..So far was going GREAT! Sonic woke up from possibly the best night he'd ever slept, when he checked the update for Super Smash Bros. Brawl on the Dojo, it was possibly the best update! (Aside from himself being confirmed mind you!) He aced the test he had in Language Arts, and he got an A plus on his Algebra homework, this was possibly the best day ever! Now, Lunch time.

--

Sonic stepped into the library, humming a nameless tune, catching Espio's attention, "So, I'm guessing we've had a good day?" Without stopping his humming, Sonic shut his eyes and nodded. "Good." Espio nodded as well grabbing some books to shelve. Sonic checked the computer, then the books, making sure Espio checked them all in. "Excuse me?" Sonic stood up, facing the source of the voice, "Could you check this out for me?" The owner of said voice was a fairly small rabbit, ears tied back into a ponytail, wearing a purple dress than hung to her knees, who handed Sonic a book, and her ID card. "Sure." He scanned the card, then the book, "It's due..." His voice cut off as he looked out the window, and gasped at what he saw, Blaze..And some taller guy picking on her, Sonic left faster than you could see, but before he was out of earshot, he yelled, "ESPIO TAKE OVER!" Espio gave an exasperated sigh as he returned to the desk.

--

Sonic ran as fast as he could, he heard, "C'mon, go out with me." Then watched as the older male pulled on Blaze's arm, and backpack strap, his hands were HUGE. "No, I already have a boyfriend!" Not noticing Sonic's sudden appearance, He walked behind the taller, muscular boy and tapped his shoulder, "Excuse me." He watched as he turned to face him, "Yah?" Was all he heard, but it came out in a deep growl, his eyes red as his fur, and fangs exposed from his muzzle. "That would be my girlfriend you're talking to." Sonic stared as the taller hedgehog doubled with laughter, "You're dating..THIS RUNT?!" as he was laughing, Sonic scooted toward Blaze and nudged her in the direction of the library, she reluctantly followed his silent command. "Yeah, what's it too ya?" "I thought she was a little underdeveloped, but THIS is rediculous! What did ya hafta do to get her to agree?" "Two problems, One, she's developed very nicely, thank you. And Two, She asked ME out." The red hedgehog was litterally rolling on the ground laughing now. "Aw, That explains it. She's a whore." Sonic felt something snap inside him. He watched as the red furred demon laughed, then felt himself rear his fist backward.

BAM!

The red hedgehog opened his eyes, all he saw was Sonic, a cold, dark glare on his face, blood on his fist. He examined his jaw, where Sonic had punched him. "Never talk about her like that, EVER." He heard as he stood, "Aww, and what's a little runt like you to do about it?" "See your jaw?" He pointed to the wounded muzzle, "That's not even the beginning." He grabbed the Red hedgehog's shirt and brought him down to look Sonic in the eye, "Let me make this clear..If I catch you talking about her like that again, or harrassing her like you just did, the consequences will be far more worse than a bleeding jaw. Trust me." He released his grip, and let his new adversary stand, "Okay, I never wanted to see that prostitute again anyway!" "WHY YOU..!" He was about to attack, when he felt a pair of arms around him, "Sonic..Don't..Please..?" In between words, he heard sobs, and felt tears stain the fur on his back. He lowered his raised fist, then mouthed the words, "You are lucky." Then released himself from Blaze's grasp and headed toward the library.

--

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Espio shouted as Sonic bandaged his fist, "I smaked him in the jaw, unfortunately, it did more damage to me." He cut the access gauze and using medical tape, he made sure the gauze wouldn't come off. "That's gonna be one hell of a writer's cramp." He joked, "Well Sonic, congrats." Sonic looked at Espio, who pointed to Blaze comming in, her tear stained face remained, "Sonic?! Are you okay?! I'm Sorry! I-" "-I'm fine! Don't worry. The Question IS, Are YOU okay?" Blaze wiped her face, "No..It's my fault.." "What is?" She pointed to his hand, "Don't worry about it! It'll heal." Sonic looked as several kids he knew when he was younger walked in, "What do you bastards want? I thought I made it clear I hated you guys!" "Way to go Sonic!" One exclaimed, "Yeah! We never thought you'd do THAT!" Another shouted, "What are you talking about?" Espio intervened, "I've seen you make injuries, but that one was HELL!" "WHAT IN THE NAME OF FOX MCCLOUD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" "Didn't you hear? That brute you smacked had to go to the Dentist, ER, AND Poison Controll, AT THE SAME TIME!" "Wait...Poison Controll?" Blaze questioned, "Yeah, it was found he was actually carring drugs." "Drugs, huh?" Sonic responded from the other side of the room to himself, he turned and left the library.

--

THE NEXT DAY, AFTER SCHOOL.. ..

--

Sonic had only been home for a few minutes, untill he heard his phone ring, he was home alone, so he had to check it. The caller ID read, "Cat, Blaze." Sonic didn't feel like talking, so he let the answering machine get it, "You have called 921-1991, Please leave a message after the beep, BEEP!" There was a pause, "Sonic, it's Blaze. I need..well..want to talk to you..Call me when you get home, Okay? Umm..I guess that's-" Sonic sighed and answered, "Hello?" "Sonic! Did you just get home?" "Yeah." He lied, "So what's up?" "Well.." She started, "I wanted to see if you wanted to go out later?" Sonic checked the clock, 3:47 PM, "Well..I don't think Mom doesn't have anything planned..But I don't feel like goin' out..wanna come over instead? I have Pokemon Battle Revolution." "Oh, O-Okay. I'll bring my DS and Pokemon Pearl. I'll be over in a few." "Okay..Um..Blaze..?" "Yeah?" "I..I love you." "Wh..Wha...I..love you too." "See you in a few then?" "Y-Yeah..Bye." "Bye." Click. Sonic checked the mirror next to him, as he guessed, face as red as the hedgehog he punched yesterday. "Well..Blaze is comming over..And I told her that I loved her...Idiot.." 


	6. A Romantic Game of Pokemon

Chapter 6 "A Romantic Game of Pokemon"

Sonic opened the door when he heard it ring, "Hi Sonikku.." Blaze responded, her face still red from thier last few words on the phone, Sonic's returning to it's red hue as well, "Hi.." He stepped out of the way so she could come in, "Wow..It's..Nice." She brandished her Nintendo DS as she walked around, she noticed the LG Plasma TV, with Nintendo Wii set up, and ready to go. "Well..I guess it's time for a battle, huh?" She turned and grinned evilly, almost seductivly as she waved her DS, and her face returning to it's normal color, Sonic grinned back, "Prepare to lose!"

--

After setting up the game, the Colloseum appeared, Waterfall Colloseum, Sonic's favorite. They both sent out thier Pokemon, on Sonic's team, Torterra and Charizard, and on Blaze's Team, Pikachu and Typhlosion. About a minute passed as they input their attacks, the first turn began: "PIKACHU USED: VOLT TACKLE" appeared on screen as the electric rodent tackled Charizard with a powerful electric charge, almost finished in one hit, Pikachu also taking recoil from the attack.

--

A few minutes have passed, and it's down to the final stand, Rhyperior verses Magmortar, both full on health, now it's a matter of luck. Blaze's Magmortar began with Rock Smash, hitting Rhyperior, almost losing all it's health! Rhyperior's turn, and Sonic would win! "RHYPERIOR USED: EARTHQUAKE!" Blaze gave a loud "NO!!" As her Magmortar was decimated. Sonic fell backward laughing as the end battle screen appeared, Blaze tackled him and wrestled as he laughed, "I'll show you!" They stopped when they were in an awkward position, Sonic laying on the floor, staring into Blaze's eyes, as she sat on her hands and knees between Sonic's legs, "Umm..Heh.." Sonic shifted nervously, and froze when Blaze kissed him lightly. Sonic blinked a few times, then raised his hand to his lips, where she just kissed him, she giggled and sat up, "Well Mr. Hedgehog, I demand a rematch!" Sonic stood and grinned, "You're on!"

--

They were about halfway through thier next battle when the phone rang, Sonic went to pick it up, reconizing his mother's number on caller ID, "Hello?..Oh hey mom. What's that? Working late? San Francisco?...Okay...Okay..Yeah, I'll be okay. Oh, and Mom?..Can I have a friend over?" Blaze turned at this, "Well..not exactly Espio..Mom! MOM! SHE'S SITTING RIGHT HERE!" Blaze watched as Sonic's face turned red, as she heard, "I KNEW IT!" come from the phone, Then a short silence, "Really? Thanks mom!...Yeah, love ya too. Okay, bye." He hung up, "I am so sorry.." Blaze giggled, "I'm the one who should be sorry, your mom is kinda wierd about these things, huh?" "Yeah."

--

Sonic stood in the kitchen, watching the noodles as they became soft and edible in the pot, "Ramen okay? All I have.." Blaze nodded from the table, "Of course!" She sat in silence for a moment, "You know what I just noticed?" Sonic turned, and leaned against the counter, "Hmm?" She stood and walked toward him, the brought a hand to his ear, "You have cute little ears like InuYasha.." Sonic's eye twitched at the word, "Cute..?" he repeated questioningly. She giggled as she stepped away, "Awww what's wrong? Afriad of the word cute?" "No..It's just..Last time anyone said anything about me being cute was Kindergarten.." "Aww, that's to bad, you really are." Sonic turned toward the stove as he felt the temperatre rise on his face, "Almost done."

--

They ate in silence, Sonic just finished, and took his bowel to the sink, then returned to the living room where he set up Super Smash Bros. Melee, when he heard Blaze put her bowel in the sink too, she came out and watched, "Ooh, Smash Bros." "Yup." She watched him set up the battle rules, and pick his character, "Pikachu?" She questioned, "Yeah. Got a problem with that?" "NO! Of course not. I just imagined you as more of a Fox player." Sonic stared at her, "Never..Diss...Pikachu..In MY house..EVER!" he joked, she rose her hands in defense, "Okay! Okay!" They played for a while, untill it was way after midnight..Sonic brought out the air mattress, some pillows, and blankets. "You sleep here." He pointed to the matress, "Where will you sleep?" "On the Sofa." "But it doesn't look comfortable.." "Between you and me, it isn't, but you wouldn't want me sleeping with you would you?" He joked, laughing as her face grew red, "N-No..I guess not.." Sonic nodded, "Okay." He got as comfortable as he could, "Night, and feel free to change the channel, just no Pay-Per-View. Mom will skin me alive."

--

Disclaimer: None of the Characters are mine, yadda yadda yadda, I know this chapter is short, but I plan on there being a lemon in the next chapter. So, time to boost the rating. :3 The refference about Sonic being a Fox player is from one of my reviews, NINTENDO MANIA, I thank you. 


	7. What?

Chapter 7 ".. .. ..What?.. .. .."

Sonic awoke to a loud scream, he looked over to see Blaze sitting up, panting, sweating, the symptoms of a nightmare, "Blaze..Blaze, are you okay?" Sonic asked, concern dripping from his voice. She turned, and gave a false smile, then nodded, "Yeah..Just a bad dream." Sonic flipped onto his side, hand hanging off of the couch, and the other one holding his head up, "Sounded like a bad one to me. Wanna talk about it?" She looked away from him, and sighed, "Yeah. It would help." He sat up, crossing his legs, and his arms. "Shoot, then." "Well..It started at school, and everything was going good, you know? Nice day, classes going good." "Mm-hmm.." Sonic replied, giving more attention to her, then how tired he was. "Then I heard, 'Blaze!', so I turn, and there's my old boyfriend." Sonic rose an eyebrow, "Okay..?" "And we were talking, and he wanted to get back together. That's when you show up." He nodded, watching her, "And then you talk about a date we had planned..and he got mad..That's when he picked you up using his psychic powers, and stabbed the flagpole through your heart by slamming you down it.." That's when she began to cry, "Blaze.." Sonic said, almost quietly, "Blaze.." He turned her head toward him with his hand, "I'm not going anywhere! I'll always be with you." He flashed a grin and a thumbs up, "I promise." She sniffed, and nodded. He started to lay down, "Um..Sonic?" "Yeah?" "I know this might sound wierd but..could you.." Then she began to mumble, "Sorry, I didn't catch that." "I said could you have.. .." "Speak up, Blaze." "Could you have..sex..with..me.." Sonic stared blankly, ".. .. ..What?.. .. .." "I know we're underrage and everything but..I want it..WIth you." Sonic sighed, "Blaze..There's a reason we're underrage, right?" "I know. The whole..pregnancy thing but..I want it." Sonic sighed again, this time in defeat. "Okay, Blaze..If you feel this strong about it." He scooted onto the air matress, "Scoot over."

She moved, giving him room, as soon as she was comfortable, she kissed him, a heated, passionate kiss. Catching him off gaurd, but before he knew it, he was kissing back. It only took him a minute longer to realize she was naked already. She began to rub up and down his somewhat hard manhood, causing him to groan. When he was hard, she straddled his hips, and let the tip brush against her womanhood, she stiffled a moan and brought him in, all the way, bursting her hymen. She screamed loudly in pain, Sonic gripped the sheets, mostly in pain from her scream. As she began to move, she groaned loudly, she began pumping herself up and down Sonic, as he groaned. She got faster and faster, the pleasure was indiscribable for both of them. After a few minutes of pumping, Sonic breathed, "Blaze..I'm..Going to.." "Do it Sonic! PLEASE! I need this!" He yelled, he came. She yelled, she came. She sat up, then moved beside Sonic, removing himself from her. They both breathed heavily, "Sonic..that was incredible.." She scooted closer to him, "I feel better now..thank you..I love you." Sonic, still in shock from the whole ordeal, was only able to speak after she fell asleep, "I love you too Blaze." And with that, he fell asleep.

-  
I know this chapter is short, I wanted a lemon scene at least once. I promise, the next chapter will be longer. And since this chapter is so short, I'll give you a preview.  
--

Chapter 8 Best friends become Enemies.

-  
Sonic sat outside the library, he looked up to see Blaze sit beside him, "Hey, Why aren't you in the library?" "Because, Espio and I aren't speaking." "Why?" "He says since I became your boyfriend, I havn't spoken much. Then I told him we..ya know..and he about exploded." "Why did you tell him?!" "Espio has always been my portable therapist, he's always been there for me. And after we did it, it kinda bugged me." "Oh..I'm sorry." "No, You were upset that night. It's not your fault," "Yes it is Sonic! You and Espio are best friends! Look, I'll go talk to him, and we'll settle this." Sonic rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I have a test to make up." Sonic lied as he stood up and walked away.  
-- 


	8. Best Friends Become Enemies

Chapter 8 Best Friends Become Enemies.

Sonic walked into the library Monday morning, besides Espio and Blaze, the large room was empty. When Espio wasn't looking, Sonic managed to slip a quick kiss onto an unsuspecting Blaze, "Sonic! Don't do that!" she repremnded, he couldn't resist laugh. Sonic put his bag next to Espio's and gave a yawn before sitting down, he noticed Espio being oddly quiet. "Awww, What's wrong? Somebody break somebody's DS again?" "Be quiet hedgehog." Espio threatened from afar, "Blaze told me what you did." Sonic shot a look at Blaze, who was hiding her face, "Okay Espio, what did you do? I know Blaze wouldn't come out and say something private to you like that." "Well, she looked distressed, so I asked what was wrong." Sonic looked when he heard a closing door, Blaze had snuck out before she was pulled into the conversation, "And she wouldn't talk." "So lemme guess, you kept bugging her and bugging her untill you found out?" "Honestly, yes." "You know, it's none of your damn buissiness." "It is now." Before Espio knew it, Sonic had him pinned against a wall, blocking off his air, "Listen up, and listen hard. Blaze is the best damn thing that ever happened to me, that one night was because she was already feeling shitty about herself, and at the rate YOU'RE going, you won't be helping. AT ALL." "So.." Espio inhaled as much as he could, "What do you want ME to do?" "Stay the Fuck away from her, and keep your pointed nose outta our buissiness. Capisce?" "Oh, and I'm not supposed to help my best friend and his girlfriend?" "EX best friend. I don't need you anymore, I-" He was cut off by a bell for an essembly, "Don't need you anymore." Sonic finished, letting the now blue faced chameleon breathe, when Espio looked up, Sonic was gone.

-  
The next day --

Sonic sat outside the library, he looked up to see Blaze sit beside him, "Hey, you didn't return my calls.. What's up?" "Espio and I aren't speaking anymore." "Oh..I'm sorry." "No, You were upset that night. It's not your fault," "Yes it is Sonic! You and Espio are best friends! Look, I'll go talk to him, and we'll settle this." Sonic rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I have a test to make up." Sonic lied as he stood up and walked away. Blaze gave an exasperated sigh as she walked in, getting Espio's attention, he looked away when he saw who it was, "Espio, we need to talk." "No we don't, nor can we." "Why?" "Sonic has threatened me, if I'm seen with you, he'll come after me." "Well, he just gave me permission to talk to you." ".. ..True. Then talk, I'm busy." Blaze sighed, "What you did to Sonic wasn't right. Just because he and I had sex at Thirteen, doesn't mean you have to be a prick about it." "THIRTEEN, UNDERAGE. END OF STORY." Espio almost yelled at Blaze, making her jump back, she stared at the chameleon as he picked up more books and went to put them away, "Fine. Sonic's right, you shouldn't be friends anymore." She turned, and in a huff, she left.

-  
Meanwhile.. .  
--

Sonic was running around the track at the Eastern side of the school, the PE classes were in the Gym, so he had free range. He brought some of his Olimpic equipment from home to train with too. He stood at one end of the sand pits, ready to try a triple jump. He wasn't the BEST, but he wished one day he's be in the Olimpics, adored by many, rival to more. He beat his record by a couple feet, 14.43 feet. Not the best record, but an average one..by normal people. In a second, he was at the other side, practicing his hammer throw, he only TRIED the Hammer Throw when he was stressed. Blaze watched him from afar, making sure not to disdract him. When he was finished, the bell rang, seeing as though it was minimum day today (For whatever reason, most likely Parent-Teacher-Conferences..), everyone got to go home now. Sonic packed his equipment in his bag and saw Blaze run toward him. "That was a good run, you're getting better." She smiled, trying to make him feel better, he shrugged with a "Meh" and left. Blaze followed quickly, "I know you're upset bout Espio, but at least talk to me." He shrugged, "What's there to talk about?" She thought for a moment, "Well..We could play Smash Bros. at my house." Sonic shrugged, "Sure."

-  
Blaze's house, 6:00 PM.  
--

Sonic was getting in a better mood, his mind had been taken off of Espio while he was fighting against Blaze in Smash Bros. (And Winning.) One stock left, Pikachu ran up to Yoshi and grabbed him, tossed him upward, bounced him around on his tail, the smashed Yoshi to oblivion, winning the game. Sonic bounded up with loud, "YES!!" Blaze examined her boyfriend, "Well, somebody's in a good mood." "Yup. Wanna play Mario and Sonic at the Olimpic Games?" "HECK YES!"

After a few hours of countless events, and many goof-ups, Sonic fell asleep around Ten, Blaze went to call his mother when the phone rang, "Cat residence, Blaze speaking." "WHERE IS MY SONIC?!" Blaze winced at the worried tone of Sonic's mother, "He's here with me Ms. Hedgehog." "BRING HIM BACK, NOW, YOU LITTLE SLUT!" Blaze stared blankly at Sonic, unaware of the conversation taking place, "Ms. Hedgehog, what are you talking about?" "Espio told me about you little..little..'seductiveness' and 'activities', now BRING HIM HOME, NOW!" Blaze stepped next to Sonic, and sighed, "He's asleep right now, let me wake him and you can talk to him." She put the phone on mute so he couldn't hear his mom, "Sonic. Honey. Yoo-hoo." Sonic shifted and waved his hand around, "Five more minutes." "Mom's on the phone." Sonic stood up, "Crap!" She unmuted the phone and handed it to him, "Hi, mom. What's up?" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S UP?! GET BACK HERE, NOW! I DON'T WANT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR HER!" "Mom, what are you talking about?" "Espio told me what she did to you." Sonic sighed, "Mom, let me explain, first of all, you weren't there, you don't know what happened, second, I did it WILLINGLY." Silence, ".. ..Mom?" "Get your things and get away. Now." "MOM!" "No! I will not have another 'Big Macho Mr. Hedgehog' around here! I'll leave your things on the front lawn, what isn't stolen or picked up tomorrow morning will be sold." Click. Sonic brought the phone down from his head, tears already streaming down his face, Blaze stared at him sadly, "Sonic?" "She's kicking me out..My own mother..is kicking me out.." "This is all my fault.." "No..It's Espio's.." "I'm sorry." "It's not your fault. But..where will I stay?" Blaze thought it over, "My mom knows what happened, we talked it over, and she understands." Sonic gave her a confused look, "I'm sure she'll let you move in." Sonic's tear covered frown lifted a little, "Thank you Blaze.."

--

So after collecting Sonic's things, selling what was old, or unneeded, and getting him new clothes, furnature, other neccesseties, and filling out some paper work, Sonic was legally living with Blaze, and getting kicked out put his mother in jail. Sonic was upset about putting his mom in jail, but quickly got over it. Now he's happier than before. He graduated from Jr. High with flying Colors, few years have passed, and now Sonic's in high school, his fourth year, with Blaze right beside him, every step of the way. During school, Sonic learned something. "I'm in WHAT?!.. ..oh, Love."

--

Chapter 9 "One more day of school, and then I'm free!" -Preview

Sonic stood up on the stage, his palms trembling, sweat trailing along his brow, since he had the highest grades of any student, he was to be presented last, but aslo to give a speech. He felt a warm hand grasp his, he looked to see no other than Blaze smiling at him, "You'll do fine." She stepped to the front of the stage when her name was called. Sonic held a slip of paper in his pocket, ready to be read from, and when he heard, "And last, but not least, Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog!" and tha applause, he thought one thing, "Well, here goes nothing.." 


	9. One more day of School, and I'm FREE!

Chapter 9 "One more day of school, and then I'm free!"

Sonic stood up on the stage, his palms trembling, sweat trailing along his brow, since he had the highest grades of any student, he was to be presented last, but aslo to give a speech. He felt a warm hand grasp his, he looked to see no other than Blaze smiling at him, "You'll do fine." She stepped to the front of the stage when her name was called. Sonic held a slip of paper in his pocket, ready to be read from, and when he heard, "And last, but not least, Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog!" and the applause, he thought one thing, "Well, here goes nothing.."

He stood ontop of the podium, being that his size hadn't changed much since Jr. High, but meh, he was still faster than anything else. He pulled his paper from his pocket and unfolded it, and cleared his throat as he adjusted the microphone to hids gargantuan height from the pedistal, "Fellow Studens, Parents, and teachers, as you may or may not know, every life is different. Some people grow up happy throughout their lives and just live in endless Bliss..Untill they get the Rent." His joke earned a couple of laughs from the audience, even the principal standing there, "But there are those who grow up miserable, seperated from loved ones due to many factors, Drugs, Alchohol, Crime, many things, and more. Some of these people have empty voids in their life time, wondering to fill those voids, some lose hope, and live in endless depression. But all in all, the ending somehow winds up happy, and fulfilling. But down to the point, in the end, they fill thoe voids, finding the one thing that belongs in their lives, Graduation, Love, these, and more. I want to thank the teachers, principal, and my friends to name a few. Thank You." He jumped down, emphasizing his ending. This gained a loud applause, as he left to step down from the stage, he was tackled by Blaze, who hugged him tightly, he returned the hug, then broke away, leading to the edge of campus where everyone had began to leave. Blaze's mother said they could walk home, she had some arrands to run, so they decided to stop at the park, not far from there.

--

Sonic and Blaze, now removed of their hat and gown from the ceremony, sitting on a bench, holding each other close, in silence. Untill Sonic broke it, "So..Now what?" "Well..I guess we gets jobs, and live in an apartment untill we can get a house of our own." "What's wrong with living in an apartment?" "Well, neighbors, ya know?" "Oh, okay." He nodded, understanding her point. Again, they sat in silence, untill Sonic remembered, Blaze's birthday was tomorrow, not that he forgot, he already had her gift, but with the ceremony and all..Sonic noticed the time and decided to take Blaze home, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

--

Blaze awoke slowly, as her eyes focused, Sonic's smiling face came into view, "Mornin' Sleepy head." He grinned a childish smile, eyes shut and teeth gleaming back at her, "Okay, what do you want?" Blaze said accusingly, "Me? Nothing, but I thought you'd want to wake up for your birthday presents.." Blaze's eyes widened, as well as a smile, "Oh my gosh! I forgot! Now, Hand 'em over!" She held out her hand, expecting gifts, only for Sonic to grab it and pull her down stairs, "You gotta come down, first!" He dragged her downstairs, her hair hanging down lifelessly, and her nightgown still on her body.

--

Blaze had opened a few of her presents already, Blaze's mother had bought her a laptop, and Sonic helped get her a car, after which, Blaze eyed Sonic suspicciously, ".. ..What?" She narrowed her eyes at him, "Okay, where is it?" "It?" Sonic asked, acting clueless, "MY PRESENT." Blaze pinned him to the ground, her eyes boring into his, "OKAY OKAY! You win." She got up off of him, he went and grabbed five boxes from the closet, and set them down in front of Blaze, "Big, to Small." Blaze, confused by this, started with the biggest box in front of her, on the wrapping paper, stood a sticky note, "Blaze" was all that it said, she shot him a confused look, "Keep going." She shrugged and moved on, she had gotten a few nice shirts, and some jeans, she eyed Sonic, "Cheap Bastard." "Keep going." She glared, then opened her other presents, not caring about sticky notes..She got a PS3, with some games, A Hi-Def DVD Player, a pair of Earrings with a matching necklace, and a small, box. "Before you open that.." Sonic interrupted, "Line up all the notes, in order." Blaze, still confused, did as she was told, "Blaze" "Will" "You" "Marry" "Me?" Blaze, astonished at the message, opened the smaller box to find a ring, and on it, small, colorful gems, one Red, one Blue, under the red one, "Blaze" was engraved, and under the Blue, "Sonic" She stared at the ring, tears filling her eyes, she took it out, and slid it onto her right ring finger, she looked up at Sonic, "I..Am..Shocked.." Sonic rose an eyebrow, playing dumb as usual, she stood up and glared, tears still rolling down her face, "BAKA! OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" She tackled into him again, her arms around his neck, when she let go, she and her mother talked about random girl-marriage-stuff. Usually happens when a couple gets married, ya know? Sonic watched out the window, toning out the girls, and he thought, 'Mom..Dad..Whatever the cost, I'll be a better parent than both of you. COMBINED.' He snapped into reality when Blaze kissed his cheek. He held her close in a tight hug, then checked his watch, "I also have dinner reservations at Outback Steakhouse, your favorite resturaunt." ".. ..You didn't.." "I did." "I love you." "Hey! That's MY line!" He joked, earning a giggle and a kiss from her, "Then say it." "I love you, Blaze." "I love you too, Sonic."

THE END 


End file.
